oyifreefandomcom-20200213-history
OYIF 傳媒、網誌報導
OYIF 傳媒、網誌報導志在記錄Oh Yes It's Free及無莊青年公社的相關報導。 短網址：http://bit.ly/13fo6Wx 另見： :;短片合集 傳媒報導 陳曉蕾－生活好綠：你不要的，我要！（Yahoo!新聞香港 2012.07.10） *http://bit.ly/1bkbSF5 饒雙宜－知慳識儉：拆拆縫縫 爛遮唔好丟（明報 2012.08.12） *http://news.sina.com.hk/news/20120812/-53-2742407/1.html 陳曉蕾－綠是彩色：噢，免費！　喜歡？拿去吧！（蘋果日報 2012.08.19） *http://bit.ly/1bkdzlS 免「廢」生活（飲食男女 2012.10.05） http://hk.etw.nextmedia.com/article/897/16678930 饒雙宜－知慳識儉：讓舊雜物過新生活 搬屋公社（明報 2012.10.21） *http://on.fb.me/1bjUfW4 *http://news.sina.com.hk/news/20121021/-23-2803567/1.html *http://www.hkcna.hk/content/2012/1021/164129.shtml Freecycle資源再配（U magazine 2012.11.02） *http://on.fb.me/1bkcZER 饒雙宜－知慳識儉：回收舊冷 織巾送暖（明報 2012.11.04） *http://news.sina.com.hk/news/20121104/-23-2814703/1.html 鍾健怡－網絡公社救廢棄傢俬（東方日報 2012.11.17） *http://orientaldaily.on.cc/cnt/news/20121117/00176_083.html 鍾健怡－名貴物品反成煩惱（東方日報 2012.11.17） *http://orientaldaily.on.cc/cnt/news/20121117/00176_084.html 陳曉蕾－綠是彩色：奇妙苦力（蘋果日報 2012.11.25） *http://hk.apple.nextmedia.com/supplement/culture/art/20121125/18078730 這是免費的！請以互信「埋單」（明報周刊 2012.12.22） *http://www2.mingpaoweekly.com/contents/?id=24249 搬家清場Party 讓全香港人成為街坊（明報周刊 2012.12.22） *http://www2.mingpaoweekly.com/contents/?id=24255 不事生產－2人的減產增值法（Breakazine 2013.01） *http://www.breakazine.com/#!breakazine023/cn9o 買買買，買你條命（壹周刊 2013.01.03） *http://on.fb.me/1bTzmkV *http://hk.next.nextmedia.com/article/1191/16783351# 區家麟：聖誕廢物交換（主場新聞 2013.01.03） *http://bit.ly/1bTzKQf 葉潔馨－馨馨細語：唔使錢（爽報 2013.01.10） *http://www.sharpdaily.hk/article/sup/20130110/167271 師奶快閃站 街坊互換物資（晴報 2013.01.17） *http://bit.ly/1bkbWER 網絡回歸社區 重拾街坊情（香港經濟日報 2013.01.17） *http://www.hket.com/eti/article/86031dbd-18ab-4506-875e-6989d04352cd-397942 「雞肋」中轉站（大學線月刊 2013.01.22） *http://ubeat.com.cuhk.edu.hk/?p=6707 小事大意義 無用之用（有線電視 2013.01.23） *http://cablenews.i-cable.com/webapps/program_video/index.php?video_id=12145651 移軸人生（香港衛視 2013.01.24） *http://bit.ly/1baVu6i 時事寬頻：廿一世紀互助網絡一&二（有線電視 2013.01.26） *http://cablenews.i-cable.com/webapps/program_video/index.php?video_id=12145910 新聞故事：師奶快閃檔 寶物齊分享（東方日報 2013.01.26） *http://orientaldaily.on.cc/cnt/news/20130126/00176_116.html 新聞故事：愛女患癌啟發 推動和諧社區（東方日報 2013.01.26） *http://orientaldaily.on.cc/cnt/news/20130126/00176_117.html 只送不賣發揮環保互助精神 物品擺地攤任揀（蘋果日報 2013.01.27） *http://hk.apple.nextmedia.com/news/art/20130127/18147876 陳曉蕾－葉嘉榮 苦力一碗麵（《好味》 2013.01.28） *http://www.macaodaily.com/html/2013-02/17/content_777811.htm 沈桃：環保行動 物盡其用（晴報 2013.01.29） *http://bit.ly/1bkc0V7 港人能屈能伸食腦抗通脹 上網淘贈品火農叉燒送飯（Job Market 2013.02） *http://www.jobmarket.com.hk/sme_booklet/feb_2013/article05.jsp Oh Yes Its Free（太陽報 2013.02.04） *http://the-sun.on.cc/cnt/lifestyle/20130204/00485_001.html *http://www2.news.sina.com.hk/news/20130204/-1-2888299/1.html 東張西望：熱心青年收集舊傢俬贈弱勢社群（TVB 2013.02.08） *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WcJyF_DPyM *http://programme.tvb.com/variety/scoop/episode/20130208/ 東張西望：只送不賣快閃檔（TVB 2013.02.21) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L65y443L39E *http://programme.tvb.com/variety/scoop/episode/20130221 「錢」途搜尋（Cosmopolitan 2013.03） *http://www.cosmopolitan.com.hk/lifestyle/self-career/way-money 星期日擋案：二手潮流（TVB 2013.03.03） *http://video.online.hk/watch/33371 *http://programme.tvb.com/news/sundayreport/episode/20130303 望一望你的衣櫃！有幾多東西是買了之後覺得冇用？（Ladies 健康生活雜誌 2013.03.03） *http://www.ladies.gig.hk/tag/oh-yes-its-free/ 公社送舊物 環保兼益街坊（草紙 2013.03.04） *http://bit.ly/1bkgTO8 愛女患癌後　不再追求物質　購物狂周街快閃送戰利品（蘋果日報 2013.03.14） *http://hk.apple.nextmedia.com/news/art/20130314/18194727 零消費換物 貨如輪轉（太陽報 2013.03.24） *http://www2.news.sina.com.hk/news/20130324/-1-2926383/1.html 美中不足——淺談Freecycle平台（中大學生報 2013.04） *http://cusp.hk/?p=3310 錢路搜尋（招職 2013.04.05） *註：報導有錯，Oh Yes It's Free及公社旨皆非二手購物平台 *http://bit.ly/1bTzQay 二手文化 舊物重生（星島日報 2013.04.08） *http://edu.singtao.com/lib/news/pop_primary_news_print.asp?id=5210 免費交換心頭好 減廢互助分享愛（仁聞報 2013.04） *http://jmc.hksyu.edu/ourvoice/?p=1638 鬧市擺地攤 剩食任取（明報 2013.04.22） *http://news.sina.com.hk/news/20130422/-2-2947692/1.html 分享閱讀 閱讀分享 又到漂書節（文匯報 2013.05.18） *http://paper.wenweipo.com/2013/05/18/OT1305180002.htm 「執嘢」熱吹入U界　理大換物王free到盡（FACE周刊 2013.05.22） *http://tvb4life.pixnet.net/blog/post/148520174 魏綺珊：環保網站（晴報 2013.06.05） *http://bit.ly/15yylbT 動植物氹氹轉：Oh Yes, it's free（B頻道：佛門網 2013.06.27~07.18） *http://channelb.buddhistdoor.com/cht/play?programme=13427 *http://channelb.buddhistdoor.com/cht/play?programme=13442 *http://channelb.buddhistdoor.com/cht/play?programme=13466 *http://channelb.buddhistdoor.com/cht/play?programme=13467 港義工令棄置家具雜物重生（澳門日報 2013.07.15） *http://www.macaodaily.com/html/2013-07/15/content_820045.htm 魏綺珊：Oh Yes It's Free（晴報 2013.08.01） *http://bit.ly/15yyjkk 時事多面睇 : 廢物變禮物 (無線新聞 2014.01.09) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdC_ZxzFbgo 網誌報導 金比的故事：oh yes it's free 公社 *http://bit.ly/1bkc6MG 免費免廢的「Oh yes! It’s free!」 *http://bgibee.mysinablog.com/index.php?op=ViewArticle&articleId=4016349 Keith＠oh yes IT's FREE!!! *http://keithisfree.blogspot.hk/ kie130117：免費的,隨便拎~"oh yes IT's free!!!" *http://kie130117.blogspot.hk/2013/03/oh-yes-its-free.html Jola Jola Blog：環保英雄, OH YES IT'S FREE *http://blogazine.beautyexchange.com.hk/?uid-151475-action-viewspace-itemid-66142 Ecobus生態巴士：oh yes IT’s FREE!!!! *http://www.ecobus.org.hk/site/oh-yes-its-free/ 希樹部屋：以物易物．用電風扇換麵包機「oh yes IT's FREE!!!」 *http://hyshi.pixnet.net/blog/post/57713594 *http://www.saladblog.com.hk/article/26937 一枕清霜：棄物前請三思，為物件找歸宿 *http://arnoldii.blogspot.hk/2013/01/blog-post_4156.html *http://arnoldii.blogspot.hk/2013/04/blog-post_6.html 悠然見南山：只送不賣 oh yes IT’s FREE *http://jinto-myblog.blogspot.hk/2013/01/oh-yes-its-free.html Be Candy：環保 ，由自己做起 *http://becandy.pixnet.net/blog/post/49914158 陳玉蘭：慳儉一族 *http://www.twgss.edu.hk/alumni/?page_id=5717 Potency HK：Oh yes IT’s FREE x 無莊青年公社 *http://bit.ly/1bkggUD Olivia Speaks Out：Freecycle：齊來減少廢物進堆填區 *http://bit.ly/13f5PZv 非‧誠‧勿擾：Oh yes IT's FREE!!! 清場Party後感 *http://bit.ly/19CEKae Smile & XO：OH YES IT'S FREE 真正免費, 只送不賣, 任你拎~ *http://bit.ly/16gifTf 講座、電台節目 ;講座錄音 綠色茶座（Club O 2013.03.02） *http://talks.club-o.org/GT20130302/ ;電台訪問錄音 生活朝點：香港 全職環保義工–KY & 日青（澳門電台 2013.07.22） *http://tdmlifefocus.wordpress.com/2013/07/22/freecycle/ 相關短片 ;歌曲 Freecycle歌曲－Oh yes! It's free! It's free! It's free! Oh yes! It's free! Freecycle what you don't needs. It's free! It's free! Oh yes! It's free! Just come and get your gifts~ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlEhpU3F7tU Oh Yes It's FREE!!! (1TAKE歡送結他痴線版) *谷友贈閱刊從Oh Yes It's Free得到一枝結他而自彈自唱表示感謝 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpF-_t_DiEk 無莊青年公社 - 路痴指引 *谷友贈閱刊拍攝由葵興站到公社的畫面，配以字幕 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieXqm2-Ph18 Oh Yes!It's free!|Freecycle歌曲－Oh yes! It's free! Oh Yes It's FREE!!! (1TAKE歡送結他痴線版)|Oh Yes It's FREE!!! (1TAKE歡送結他痴線版) 無莊青年公社 - 路痴指引|無莊青年公社 - 路痴指引（由葵興站到公社） ;短片 Pulse - Oh yes It's Free *認真的製作，記錄一次葵涌快閃的短片 *注意：觀看時別忘記打開註解功能！ *Produced by：Li Hoi Ying *Photographed by：Mak Ka He *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCvbFOYsYgQ *發起人訪問：http://youtu.be/jsIz83taPls *義工呀Me訪問：http://youtu.be/bGa98yV76p4 *義工Angela訪問：http://youtu.be/yxVVbvhd6N0 *小朋友訪問(1)：http://youtu.be/rBkI4mZ5Yi8 *小朋友訪問(2)：http://youtu.be/3lCP_RykCkQ *學生訪問：http://youtu.be/edbF8xR4NVc Journalism Citizen訪問 *訪問日青、外籍人士及其他參與者 *地點：馬寶寶 |【 oh yes IT's FREE!!! 分享會 + 免費禮物墟 】 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ8ZPqplwPA *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZOM3P_iBs0 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wljqA391rRY Pulse - Oh yes it's Free|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-2|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：發起人訪問 Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-0|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：義工呀Me訪問 Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-1|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：義工Angela訪問 Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-3|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：小朋友訪問(1) Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-1374907267|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：小朋友訪問(2) Pulse - Oh yes It's Free-1374907285|Pulse - Oh yes It's Free：學生訪問 Trust, the most important thing in OYIF|Journalism Citizen：日青訪問